More Like Her
by Archnemeses
Summary: AU What if Amber survived the crash? But House…didn't? Wilson/Amber implied H/W. Oneshot


**Title:** More Like Her

**Summary:** AU What if Amber survived the crash? But House…didn't? Wilson/Amber implied H/W. Possible oneshot.

**Pairing:** Wilson/Amber implied Wilson/House

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. or any of these characters. I barely own this computer. Also the song More Like That belongs to Meranda Lambert.

He wasn't surprised when Wilson showed him the ring. It looked much like the ring he bought Julie 1 carat emerald cut diamond in a white gold setting, with the matching wedding band.

He wasn't surprised when Wilson asked him to be his Best Man. (He already had the tux.)

He wasn't surprised when he didn't ask him to throw the bachelor party, which he did anyway. Which he held at his favorite strip club and invited the guys Chase, Foreman, Kutner, Taub, and 13. He made sure that Wilson went home very drunk and thus completely useless to Amber.

He was surprised when the night before the wedding he actually thought about his Best Man's speech. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He had already given three of these meaningless toasts. He always threatened Wilson with giving the usual "embarrassing drunken Best Man speech" but in reality House knew how to be cordial. So he would say how long he knew Jimmy and that he wishes the bride and groom the "best of luck."

But this time it was different, he felt different. With the other wives he knew they would never be enough; Wilson needed everyone to think he had this perfect life with his perfect wife in their perfect home. But there was a space that they could never fill, a space that he had always occupied. None of Wilson's other wives had so directly confronted him about the time he spent with him. That was until the proxy arrived. They tried to compromise at first, the whole "joint custody" deal. But as the wedding planning became more intense they saw less and less of each other.

The rehearsal dinner was nice, his chicken was dry. The wedding ceremony was simple, no more that 100 guests in small outdoor garden.

The court and couple had already made their formal entrance and taken their seats in the beautifully decorated hall. The Maid of honor, Amber's sister, had made her toast that even brought a tear to Amber's eye. That's when Wilson went to look around for House he wasn't at the bridal table; he wasn't even in its vicinity.

That's when his eyes caught the small stage that was in center of the room. House wasn't standing but sitting on a stool in front of the microphone with his acoustic guitar on his lap.

He cleared his throat rather softly and everyone else in the room saw the blue-eyed doctor.

"Well this is the part of the night where I come up here to make the Best Man's speech dolling out pleasantries maybe a tame joke. Last night I was thinking of what I was going to say, which might come as a shock to you Wilson but I actually put some thought into these speeches. I have made a few of them."

By now Wilson's face a bright red and his mouth a tight line.

"I figured I would stick to the usual 'Let me tell you 'bout my best friend' and be done with it. Wilson goes on his honeymoon and I go home and drink, while trying not to think about him bedding his wives in tropical locations. Wait for him to come back to work endure the agonizing few months of wedded bliss until the night comes of their first fight. The night he shows up at my doorstep suitcase in hand asking for a place to stay."

Some people in the audience chuckled, while others just rolled their eyes assuming it was just House being House. But one dark hair man seems expressionless.

"But this time I could feel it wasn't going to happen in that order, I was up last night strumming my guitar playing the 'tortured genius card' as you like to put it. And I think I found what I wanted to say."

He nodded to a person off stage and the lights dimmed spotlight focusing on him. He strummed his guitar and the room fell silent as his raspy voice filled the air.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands, she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that  
_

That's when their eyes met for the first time. He found him from across the room, watching the words wash over him.

_  
You had it all, for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her

Amber looked to her husband ready to complain about House making a mockery out of their wedding, when she saw he wasn't upset or even shocked. His face remained unreadable as if he had too many emotions going through his head at one time.

_  
Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her

She's beautiful in her simple, little way

House gave a small nod to the crowd and silently raised his champagne glass then walked off the small stage. He walked towards the younger doctor and his piercing blue eyes seemed to cut right through him. Approaching the newly weds House stood in front of Wilson handing him his acoustic guitar, the prized instrument that he's had since junior high.

"I guess its time to move on, right. And for a proxy she is beautiful." He gave him a curt nod then grabbing his cane his started to walk away, when a hand wrapped around his wrist holding him back.

**A/N: Please review or PM!!!!! **


End file.
